


Ultimatum

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starting to suspect that Sebastian has feelings for him, Ciel tries to use that to his advantage.





	Ultimatum

This arrangement had always been like a game of chess to Ciel.

But now he could get a bit of his own back.

He'd noticed a flash of jealousy on the butler's face when he'd decided to have sex for the first time. With a boy, no less. He'd decided to break up with Elizabeth just to hammer the point home.

Coupled with the fact he now treated Sebastian as _less_ than a dog, ordering him around with disdain... little by little, his butler started to smoulder like a volcano that was about to become active.

But all was fair in love and war.

He knew he'd won as soon as he saw those glowing red eyes and those _fangs_.

"You win, you little brat," Sebastian snarled, releasing the contract marks and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" demanded Ciel.

Sebastian stopped, looking back at him with hatred.

"So you _do_ care," Ciel said, closing the distance between them and running his hands over Sebastian's chest. "Please don't leave me."

"What?" snapped Sebastian.

"All those men... all I thought about was _you_ ," Ciel said. "And maybe now I have a trick or two to show you."

Sebastian remained staring at him, searching for any sign of falsehood or manipulation.

" _Please don't leave me_ ," Ciel whispered desperately.

Sebastian continued to frown.

"Isn't this what you _really_ want?" Ciel pleaded.

Sebastian blinked, and exhaled. "Yes," he said, pulling Ciel's head in for a kiss.


End file.
